Earth (rosal)
Welcome and Updates Welcome! There's no doubt about it; you're on Earth. But are you in Earth? Earth is a quickly growing guild with a group of five as the commanders. Between those in command and the rest of the group, it's hard to keep a straight face. Alliances Alliances are a very touchy thing, especially with our guild. We've had past incidents with alliances, so we set very strict rules about how ours will work. What are our alliance rules, you ask? * You don't attack our percs, and we won't attack yours. * You don't aggress our members, and we won't aggress yours, unless it has been otherwise planned by members of both guilds who fully agree with the aggression of each other. This does not mean that you are free to aggress them as well unless you have come to a prior agreement with them. What are some of the perks of being our ally? * Cheaper, or sometimes even free crafting. * Higher availability of people to help on Dungeon runs and hunts. (We love those) * Friendly conversation and mini map invasions. ZOMG BANK PARTIES! So who is it we are allied with? * Sarboab * Knights Who Say Ni * Ilu * Heaven Knights * Hi Society * Spiral of Time Pending * The Elkamysts Rules General Rules We’re a diverse group of people, but like any decent group of people who get together like we do, rules must be set in order to keep everything under control. Rules keep everyone happy because it eliminates the double standard. What one cannot do, so cannot another. Don't like playing fairly? Then we don't want you. 01. If you’re going to fight and it’s going to be in the guild chat because you — for whatever reason that might be — can’t seem to bring it to a private message, do not involve other members. This will result in immediate rank change to "Nuisance". 02. If there is a feud going on between members, don't play mediator. It’s possible that saying something to "calm someone down" will, in fact, only manage to worsen things. 03. Opinion of one do not represent the whole. Earth is comprised of many different minds, and if you've got a problem with one of them, be sure you keep it personal. 04. Chatspeak is strictly forbidden (unless it's hilariously ironic). Exceptions are made for "lol" and similar universalities, but word substitutions will not be tolerated. If you're caught chatspeaking and do not heed warnings, you get set to "Nuisance." No questions asked. 05. Rank complaints are not tolerated. The leaders are responsible and will see that ranks are changed based on your character (like, your real character. I don't care how few hits it takes you to kill an Ouginak, or how well you bake bread -- if you suck at being a cool person, forget it). Earth wants people who care more about having fun. 06. Be kind and courteous, and try to keep an open mind. If you’re an asshole and we see no reason that you should be one, then we may lower your ranking and even kick you out of the guild. The leaders can come off as assholes sometimes, but they’re just being truthful; if you can’t handle the truth, then you might want to consider spending a bit less time playing in little fantasy worlds. Item Rules What do you mean by item rules, you ask? That's a great question. Item rules were created to ensure that if someone promised someone else an item, they are going to get it. If they don't, there will be fatal repercussions. And by that we mean we'll come get you, son. 01. If you promise someone an item for a specific price or not, you must give/sell them this item. The leaders hate to hear about how someone promised someone something, and then they never got it. It tears us up to have users that are unreliable and untrustworthy. 02. If you're having an item made for you, and they clearly state that their profession is not very high, and that there is only a 72% chance on the item actually being created, and you go into the deal FULLY knowing this, and agree to pay the person if the item is created or not, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, do not make a huge deal about the item not being crafted. It happens. Try again. House Rules Earth now has a guild house! 01. If you do not know the code to the house, ask in guild chat. However, please do not give out the code in /g, that is a job for diplomats. This password is not to be given out to anyone not in Earth. Even if you are married to someone not in the guild, they are not welcome in the guild house. Occasionally we may take the code off the house in order to let people see it, but this is a very rare occurrence. If you leave the guild, you give up your rights to enter the house and use the chests. 02. There are three chests on the top floor of the house. Two are in the main room. Harvested resources (flowers, lumber, etc.) go in the right chest, monster drops and resources go in the left chest. The chest in the naughty room is for crafted items (food, potions, equipment). If you want to take more than half the amount of a resource or more than 100 of an item, please ask a diplomat before you take it. 03. Everything left on the floor of the house is fair game and may be taken by anyone. 04. Since Becky is totally paranoid, she made her own rules for the wood stockpiles. You MUST clear all requests through her first before removing any. She's generally super generous and will give you more than enough, so don't be scared of asking. If there's only 400 of a wood left, and you get the 'okay' to take it, please leave at least 1 wood in the chest as a placeholder (because Becky is super OCD and must have the woods in order). Also, please note that the Ebony is hers and hers alone. Depending on her mood and how much you bribe and flatter her, she may give you a small portion, but don't count on it, as the Ebony is pure gold to a bow carver. 05. If you have any extra items that you don't want or need, please feel free to donate them to the guild! We love helping out our members and having a house is an easy way to give everyone access to what they might need. Chest Requests Need some items? Are we running low on resources? List 'em here and we'll see what we can do. *Barley flour *Grey kiss brown flour Rankings Rankings are designated by class. The list of which class gets what rank is forthcoming. Membership Information How do I join? To join you merely have to speak with one of the members and prove you are worthy. Make us aware that you are literate and know how to use vowels. It's a must. You can probably get a hold of Iodine, LordoftheBLT, Naz, Doomstone or Present. So please PM us! We are always open to new awesome members! Profession Advantages Being part of a guild means you have a network of people with a variety of jobs. We pass those savings on to you! Miscellaneous Fanart *Pillsbury by Doomstone. Quotes (Wildly and lovingly out of context) -- Aspasia: "Don't fuck with Earth, yo. We'll kill your percs." -- Doomstone: "Oh god, I think I just came." -- Iodine: "OMG. We're the Killers of Killers of Killers!" -- Quincunx: "At least his name isn't, like, Admiral Dainty McFroufroubottom." -- LordoftheBLT: "I like animals. They taste nice." -- Iodine: "It isn't a cult. It's just a club where we drink some awesome punch and do everything the same." Screen Captures Fights and Forays * Largest Attack, by Quincunx: Crit hit of doom. * Guild Field Trip to the Trool Fair: Waiting to go, Trying our luck with fishing, We're teh sex, Yelworc is now totally an Iop, Nymphaea, the other white meat, the ZOO, We all totally have a gambling problem, The end of a good day at the fair * Discovering a new species: The Mussmussel, isn't it adorable?, We're heartless creatures * We are the killers of the Killersofkillers D: afterbattle, Then they insulted our pride! so we struck back! * Becky appears to have a thing with Elmm..... Sweet angry jesus! * Present and Blackfenrir chillaxin in Astrub Field * A random guild picture. From left to right; ExaggerationMirror, BlackFenrir, Present, Drinper, Lordoftheblt, Nasria, and Fescrica :D and also a framed versionby Nasria: . * Killing Sponge Mob. Death Blow by Fescrica. * Finally! A few of us run the sand dungeon: we HAD to do a pre-shot, Nymphaea chillaxin', Totally overdressed for the beach, Tanning * Hunting the Holy Bambooto in Pandala; Nymphaea, PuppyEatr, Tiresias, Nasria, LordoftheBLT and Iodine close in on the kill (it started with thousands of HP!) * Iodine testing out her new sword: 1/10 crit hit my ass. Weddings * Nymphaea and PuppyEatr's dofus wedding pics: Portrait, Church Decor, Fairy-works show, Group Pic * Yelworc and Saphyer's wedding: The happy couple, The ceremony, Matching cloaks (and the tailor that made them--PuppyEatr) * DragonnWolf and BlackFenrir wedding: Rolex's Masterpiece, Yelworc's decorating while the rest of us watch, Bride and the Groom, Bride showing the bouquet, Lovely couple!, Wedding, Fireworks!, Yel looks like shes about to stab the bride from behind Bank Parties and Funny Guild Chats * The Cute Animal Parade: Present, Aspasia, Nymphaea, and Yelworc are cuter than was thought possible * Dofus should add new professions: Level 100 Prostitution, More details you prolly didn't want to know, Is Pimp a gatherer or Crafter? * The Bank Party to Shame All Bank Parties: The Gathering of members, Bank Invasion!, It all started out when we asked Mother to tell us a story... * We are such trend setters in our capes outside the bank: The line starts and grows..., and grows! * The usual teasing of Iodine turns explicit: Innuendo Fun with Iops' spells * Nymphaea and Iodine thought that it would be fun to rest in front of the bank... And they get molested, Small glimpse of the doggy-pile on Iodine, The convo continues, Best photo EVAR * Do you have an itchy rash that's oozing a bit? Might be Flentation Guild Outings with alliances *Earth Halloween Party *Laaaaaaaag